


Break

by pippinmctaggart



Series: LOTR Drabbles [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anger, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-17
Updated: 2004-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart





	Break

 

“That’s right, faggots, skip off home to Mummy,” the man sneered and turned away, badly underestimating at least one of them.

Billy stepped toward him menacingly, eyes narrowed, fingers twitching at his sides.

“Billy, _no_.” Dom grabbed his arm.

“Let me go. I could break his fucking head, Dom.”

“I know you could. Think of the press,” he said urgently.

Billy remained rigid. “I could fucking _break_ him.”

“I know,” Dom said quietly. “Let’s go home. Please, Bills.”

Billy’s shoulders slumped, and Dom led him away. “I could have fucking broken him in two,” Billy whispered.

Dom nodded. “I know.”


End file.
